


A Comforting Silence

by Theniaaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniaaa/pseuds/Theniaaa
Summary: "I've missed you" another voice said, in the same sweet way. She looked just like he remembered all those years back. He saw her smile, took her hand, and he realized that was where he belonged"I've missed you too" he said. And just like that, he was finally at peace. He was finally homeThis follows Jeralt as he deals with raising Byleth alone and eventually leads to them reaching the monastery. Golden deer/Church route very slight spoilers
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Comforting Silence

"I am... so sorry Jeralt. Sadly she... she couldn't make it" Rhea's voice echoes deeply in his head as he tried to process what was going on. She was next to him and yet this was the most distant he had ever felt her. "We managed to save the baby, a young and beautiful girl just like her mother" Rhea's voice was sweet, as if filled with honey all the way from Almyra, in a vain attempt to comfort Jeralt. He knew he had to see the baby but nonetheless all he wanted was for him to run far, far away from here. He considered it for a moment but decided that it wouldn't be fair for the baby and neither for its mother.

Rhea guided him to the infirmary, where the newborn was resting peacefully on top of its tiny bed. Jeralt couldn't remember what the walk was like, everything a blur from memories of her smiling down the same corridors not too long ago. He only managed to snap back into reality once his eyes met the small creature sleeping soundly from beneath him, almost ethereal in a manner he couldn't place.

He didn't talk.

All Rhea could offer was a sad smile as she took in the sight of him

The next day when the funeral happened everything went by too quickly for him. Faces with no features and voices like lullabies giving their condolences to him. He wished they would leave him alone to mourn for his late wife, but instead they kept insisting all too ignorant to understand that they didn't matter to him. He didn't sleep that night, _couldn't_ sleep that night, his mind a void filled only with sporadic thoughts of her and the life they so wished to have together. That night he cried, as silently as a small child who had just been scolded for being too loud, and he felt like a boy again in his mother's arms.

It only took a few nights for him to do it. Living in a place where every corner was filled with memories that are long gone was eating him alive. He took the baby, Byleth her name now, a name he and his wife had decided on should the baby be female, and fled the monastery, faking his death amidst the chaos of a burning building. He knew all too well that Rhea would never believe such a farce, he knew that he couldn't run away from her forever. He only hoped he could long enough to ease this aching soul

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sun had a shiny golden color. It was calm and everything was still, save for the trees dancing alongside the wind's song. It was in a morning like this that he met her, and in a morning like this he lost her. It has been a few years since he decided to flee with Byleth, leaving his life as the renowned captain of Seiros and starting anew as a no-life mercenary. At first, it was hard taking care of a child all on his own, but it proved less difficult than what he had originally imagined. Due to Byleth's lack of emotion, he bet. Some part deep inside him was grateful that he didn't have to deal with a whiny toddler, but he was mostly worried about her. For all he knew he might have been terrified of her at some point, he never was good with emotions. She always did what she was told, never once complaining. She calls him Father but it sounds more like "Boss". She doesn't smile just gives a slight nod. Cold and distant, in a way reminiscent of Rhea. Despite that he still grew to love her, in fact, he was quite fond of the little lady, even tho he wasn't good at showing it. 

Lost in his thoughts as he was he didn't realize that she had approached him. Honestly, he was quite impressed that she managed to go unnoticed by a former captain and war veteran, and unintentionally nonetheless. She kept staring at him with her green icy eyes. He couldn't quite understand why he loved her, this child was responsible for his lover's death, he thought that the normal thing would be to loathe her and yet all he could do was the opposite. He would never be good with emotions it seemed

Eventually, Byleth spoke up "Father, I want you to teach me" her flat tone complimenting the icy stare of hers. Jeralt assumed she meant to teach her how to fight. He had to admit that the girl had potential, but the battlefield was not kind and he didn't want to lose her as well. Plus, she was already scary enough, no heartbeat an apathetic outlook on everything, cold and distant even to the most kind of people. She was a monster but, she was his monster all the same. He once felt overwhelmed by the responsibility of being a captain but now that dulls in comparison to being a father.

Despite his own self-doubt, he had a duty to his late wife and their daughter. It took some time for him to answer, and yet Byleth's unwavering stare waited for him, never breaking her cold facade. Finally, he said "Alright but we will take it slow. No pushing yourself and especially not entering combat with others" his voice stern but sweet.

"Father...thank you" Byleth simply replied and runoff. Jeralt remained still and he realized that was the first time he had ever seen the young girl smile. No matter what the case may be, he vowed not to ever forget ut and carve it in his memory for many years to come 

* * *

"Your strikes don't have enough strength," Jeralt said, his voice almost a shout filled with adrenaline. 

"Ok then, how's this?" Byleth countered with a quick jab. To her surprise, it connected but it didn't have the impact she was hoping for. Although she managed to hit him he was hardly affected by it, barely moving a centimeter. 

"Still not good enough!" She heard him shout as he lunched forward to knock her out of balance. She fell down on her butt 

"Your stance lacks stability, balance is one of the many skills you need to master if you want to win" he said as he kneeled down so it was easier to face her

She really has grown, she was 15 now after all. Compared to how she started off all those years back she had impressed him a lot. She was smarter. Faster. Deadlier. He didn't still know if he preferred it this way, but he'd rather she kill rather than _be_ killed. That's just how the world worked, how it has always worked. 

"I see. I have to train more it seems. But what did you think of my speed?" Byleth's voice pulled him back from the void of his lingering thoughts and back to reality

"You have improved, but speed isn't everything. You can be as fast as you like but with not the strength needed you aren't killing anyone out there" His voice stern but also soft as he advised the teenager before him.

"Yeah, that does make sense. But I'm relieved you think I have improved, now I can focus on my strength and balance. Thank you, dad this sparring session was very helpful" Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go" 

He watched as she moved further and further away from him until it was just him, his thoughts and the sound of the cicadas signaling the sun's dusk and the moon's dawn. She really has grown, so much. He was proud of her, as any father would, but this uneasiness he left from how hollow she seemed and how her social skills, or lack thereof, couldn't leave him be and enjoy the upcoming night. 

* * *

It was windy, too windy. Screams could be heard everywhere. The familiar scent of iron and blood, the loud, sickening noises of steel against steel, of men killing each other, echoes through the valley. 

A battle. 

Jeralt's battle cries roared through the night sky and event the bats wen back into hiding. It was an easy win, he knew. There was no way a group of lowly bandits could ever hope to win against them. And still, he was anxious. He made mistakes only an amateur would and his brain kept rushing back to his now 17-year-old daughter. It was her first real battle. After years of daily training with him and the rest of the mercenaries, she was finally ready for the battlefield. He knew firsthand how deadly she was, he trusted her to stay alive and yet no matter what he did, he couldn't this feeling off

The last man standing. a middle-aged man around his thirties, crying and shouting in a desperate and vain attempt to save his life. He kept begging. Crying. Until his face was full of mucus and hot tears

"Please, I beg of you, I have a family to look after! My wife is sick and I have a little boy to feed, what else was I supposed to do other than turn to thievery!?" You would have done the same, I beg you please let m-"

Silence.

Nobody talked, only looked in shock at the man, or rather, the man's freshly dead body.

"He was pathetic" Jeralt heard his daughter say "I just put an end to his little show" I did what I was told, you said to route them all, and so I did" 

Byleth's voice was heard far and wide, giving all the other mercenaries a chill down their spine. 'Monster' he heard some of his men say. He couldn't blame them. She _was_ a monster. A human look-alike with no emotions and not an ounce of empathy for the men she killed. She felt nothing as she slaughtered countless lives before her. Her eyes have been cold and distant the moment she killed, the same as always, the same when she was training, eating, cleaning.

She began to walk away. Hands, clothes, face, all covered in the crimson red liquid as she had just committed a massacre. Jeralt followed her, he didn't know where she was going, and for someone reason, he didn't bother to ask. He thought if he had made the wrong choice teaching her how to fight. If only she was here, she would know what to do, what to say. All these years, he had blamed Byleth's lack of emotions to something Rhea had done, and while he certainly still believed that to be true, maybe it was his fault too. Maybe he wasn't a good parent, maybe he pushed her away, too scared of her unusual apathetic demeanor. He never believed it was "punishment or the will of the goddess" like most seemed to thing. A cursed child they would say. It was his fault for not showing her his love.

Maybe she could have experienced some kind of emotion if he gave her enough attention...if he was there not as her captain but simply...as her dad. He was guilty. Guilty of snatching away her humanity...or at least...not helping her regain it. 

He was a pitiful excuse of a Father, he had realized that much. For just a moment longer than he should, he wondered, if she was disappointed in him. Watching him from above from a cloud, like the angel he knew she had become. She protected them from the heavens up above, and yet...all he did was let her down. He longed to see her face again, smiling with each flower he brought her. 

He walked into his tent, tired from the fight. He attempted to sleep but his own realization wouldn't let him rest despite how he was. And so he did the only thing knew that could calm him. He approached a small river, just a few feet away from his campsite, took out his rod, and started fishing

Hours passed, it was well over midnight by now and he was still there. Lost in his own mind and the comforting motion of the ever-moving river, sometimes with the line's tingling from a fish dumb enough to latch on its bait. To him, it seemed like it was happier, calmer days, where he would fish and she would later cook his findings, always with a smile on her face. But he knew that was just an illusion his mind created just to trick him into easiness

He glanced around, but he wasn't as alone as he thought. She was looking at him, a puzzling expression accompanying her ethereal looking-like features

"Do you want to join me?" Jeralt asked automatically. He was smiling at her, and despite her exterior, he knew she appreciated the gesture. 

"Yes" she simply answered, her tone less monotone than usual as she replied to his question

He moved to the side to let room for her. She sat down next to him, picking up a spare fishing rod

"Do you know how to set the bait?"

"No, I have seen you do it but never done it myself" she replied in a nonchalant way

"Then let me teach you. I know this isn't combat, but it's still training. You will never know when this might prove to be useful" Jeralt said as he locked eyes with her. His were warm and loving while hers remained the same cold as they always had, but he knew better than to ignore the excitement hidden beneath their icy facade

"Will this be helpful on the battlefield?" Byleth asked all too innocently, a rare case at that. Jeralt simply laughed and replied "No kid. Not in the battlefield you know at least" 

"And then on what battlefield? Is there any other way I can train for it other than training?" continuing the rare trend of childish curiosity and confusion coming from her

"For now... don't worry about it lass, just keep fishing and you will figure it out in time" Jeralt said wholeheartedly, amusement crystal clear in his voice

"Very well, I will do my best and fulfill this task as well" 

This time he broke out laughing. Too amused by her serious attitude even in something as silly as fishing. "Hahaha... You need to learn how to relax kid, don't take everything so seriously" He managed to say between his laughing and patted her lightly on her head. "Run along now and get some rest. It's been a long day" he continued gingerly, brushing her hair still

"Alright, dad. Goodnight" Byleth shot him with a nod, her way of smiling her had figured out, got up and went towards their camp

It took some time for him to reply, no one was around anymore and he once again was alone. Eventually, he managed a 'Thank you', as quiet as a whisper, and started walking towards his own tent, This time with a warm smile that rested on his face. If she was looking from above, he was sure she would be smiling too

* * *

"It's been a long time since you've set foot in our humble village cap. We were starting to miss you" An old guy shouted. His eye scar forced him to keep it closed, and yet he wore no eyepatch. Devin, or rather, uncle Dev as everyone, young and old, grew to call him. Jeralt liked uncle Dev, he didn't beat around the bush and was straight forward. It made him easy to deal with. He knew him long. Knew him well.

"Sorry about that Dev. Work has been all over the place. Luckily for you folks, our last job was pretty close, so we thought it'd be nice to pay you a visit. We'll be staying here for the rest of the moon"

"Make yourself at home sir Jeralt! Our village is always happy to help you and the other mercenaries as best as we can" a young woman said excitedly, Ray, Jeralt recognized her as Devin's daughter "We still need to repay you for dealing with those bandits a few moons back" she continued, more sheepishly this time "Oh if it isn't dearest Byleth! You keep growing so fast. How old are you now?" she asked, excitement finding itself again in her voice tone

"I don't know exactly, I think around twenty. My father never specified my age" Byleth replied sincerely.

"I...see. Well, I'm sure you will grow up into a fine woman. Like me!" Ray replied while flipping her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair

Jeralt thought it fitting. She was a good baker that one, especially her chocolate cake. He used to live here for some time, a time too far gone now, he remembered how, the young girl's then, eyes would light up each time she was baking. For a moment, he wondered if they still did, even with her glasses now blocking the path towards them

"Pah, enough talking I'm getting bored" Uncle Devin shouted, complaining as he always did. Jeralt simply chuckled at his child-like behavior, despite what his outer appearance might suggest "Let's go inside already! We'll all feast tonight. We'll drink until we all get knocked out. And Cap! You and I will have a drinking competition!" Devin's loud voice echoed all across the village 

"I think I'll take you up on that offer old man" Jeralt shot back at him laughing, relaxed from the friendly atmosphere

"Come. let's not fall behind, after all, someone has to look out for them while they get drunk" Ray winked at Byleth and ushed her forward, playing with her hair in the process

"Ok" was all Byleth could manage as a response

It was loud inside the bar. Jeralt wasn't shocked, despite the village's lack in population, the folks who stuck around were quite the lively bunch, plus there where the passing merchants and travelers who helped lighten up the atmosphere even more. It smelled of alcohol and cooked meat. His two favorite aromas, mixed together. He would enjoy this, he was sure

"Over here Cap! Come drink some booze with us folks!" Devin called out once he saw Jeralt entering the humble bar, snorting, he was already drunk it seemed, "We talking about my lovely daughter and her cooking"

"What's on the menu?" Jeralt raising his eyebrow in curiosity "Smell's quite good in here. Is Ray on cooking duty? I didn't know she worked here" 

"Yeah, my girl started working here a few moons back, around five years ago or so. Now don't just stand there, get your ass over here and taste the food!" Devin said impatiently, raising the tone in his voice 

"All right, all right. Just shut your mouth old man, I'm coming" Jeralt complained and sat down next to the, now laughing, man

It was oddly calming, despite the chaotic atmosphere all around him. He would often spend time like this with his mercenary crew but it never felt so familiar as this. He felt like...like he belonged here. Hanging out with uncle Devin, and everyone else from the village, was comforting. He expected it'd hurt, coming back to a place he visited with his late wife a few times. and yet it didn't feel wrong. On the contrary, he felt it was right, like she was pleased with his choice of bringing himself and Byleth here. It wasn't the first time that they had been here, but each time he was hesitant of returning. Each time he thought he was disgracing her memory, and each time he decided to come, he felt as if she approved of him. It was silly he knew, and yet he couldn't help it. He was never good with emotions

"Hey, cap!" _hic_ "Isn't that your kid over there? Come over lass! Your old man's here" Devin shouted, half-drunk, as soon as he realized Byleth had entered. For his age he had quite the keen eye, Jeralt had to admit that 

"Ah...okay" Byleth replied a bit too quietly to be heard in a loud bar. Still, Jeralt didn't miss the way she moved her mouth to form words

"Hey lass, grab a seat next to ur dad. Do you drink?" Devin asked as he motioned to the empty seat next to Jeralt. His voice loud and drowsy from the alcohol

"A bit, yes. I do" Was all Byleth said. She was serious and cold, but uncle Devin simply laughed, too amused by her apathy. Jeralt always liked uncle Dev, he was a peculiar folk. Not cut out like the rest. He had known him for a long time now.

He first met him years too far back to recall how many they had been. He was the father of his favorite apprentice. The same one that died proudly for his captain to live. He had killed his son, just a boy then who had all his life ahead of him, and yet he didn't loathe him for it. Jerakt was never good at understanding people, and yet Devin was one of the few who puzzled him the most. He liked the guy and he wanted to repay him for taking his only son's life away. Commanding a unit was hard, but bearing the responsibility of your mistakes and failures was even harder. 

"Dad?" Byleth finally pulled him back to reality and away from his thoughts, as she always seemed to do. Her voice was monotone, nothing had changed. But when she addressed him, he could see the way her eyes became just a tiny bit softer. It didn't always happen, but when it did, it warmed his heart

"Yes, kid? What's wrong?" Jeralt asked, pretending everything was normal. In truth, there _where_ normal, but all he felt was the exact opposite of that

"You were spacing out. I asked if you wanted my beer" Byleth replied in her signature nonchalant tone

"Ah sorry. But you didn't drink too much. You sure you are okay with me taking this?" he questioned as he took at her almost full glass of beer

"Yeah, lass! Drink some more! The night _hic_ has only started" Devin jumped in "And we didn't finish our conversation either"

"I'm sorry the atmosphere is exhausting me. If that's okay with I'd like to return to my room" Byleth politely complained as she expressed her discomfort. He couldn't blame her, it was pretty hard of an environment to be in, especially for someone as unsociable as her

"Don't worry kid. Go get some rest. We are leaving in a few days" Jeralt softly replied as he gave her a warm smile

"Ugh, you are such a party-pooper sometimes you know. Anyways lass, if you can't sleep pass by here again, we'll be here till reeeally late, But yeah night kiddo" Devin nodded at her and proceeded to consume the beer left in his glass before asking for seconds

"Alright goodnight sir Devin, Dad" Byleth gave a small bow to the both of them and begun to walk towards the bar's door

"Goodnight kid" Jeralt simply said and turned his attention to the barman and Devin

"You got a good lass Jeralt. Be proud of her. Love her attitude too" uncle Decin said quieter than usual

"Yeah, I am...Wait- What on earth did you talk about?" Jeralt asked shockingly

Devin laughed, his way of replying to him he supposed and continued on talking with the barman like nothing had happened. Soon enough, Jeralt joined him as well

The night went longer than he expected. The sun was beginning to rise, and with it the people as well. He didn't sleep a lot that, stayed up late with the rest of the men at the bar. Despite how much he would drink he would very rarely become drunk. Too many years has he been doing this to be affected by alcohol anymore. Naturally, he won against Devin, and all the other foolish enough to challenge him. He smelled of booze and roasted beef, a good smell he thought, one he was all too used to now. It was something familiar, he liked that smell

He got up early for how late he fell asleep. He got ready, wearing his usual brown and orange mercenary armor. Subconsciously he searched for his daughter, she was an early bird, and he would bet that she was already up. However, he looked around her usual spots but couldn't find her.

"I should have checked her room first. Curses" he mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to the little inn they were staying at. He knocked once and waiting for a response

Silence

Another knock. Louder

Silence

"Byleth? It's me. I'm going in"

He opened the door and all he found was a sleeping Byleth. He approached closer, ruffled her hair, careful not to wake her and stayed silent as he watched her sleep. He then realized, how much she truly resembled her mother. She was so beautiful, in the same ethereal way as her. Despite how simple it was, it made him happy, the sight of her being so peaceful. He loved her, as any father would

"Mhm...Dad? Is that you?" Byleth lazily opened one eyelid as she looked at the man sitting on a chair next to her

"Good morning kid. I know you like waking up early but you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you" Jeralt replied as he saw her rising from her bedsheets. "I thought you needed the extra sleep, you rarely sleep in after all" he added

"I see. Thank you Dad. It's true that I usually don't sleep this much... It might have to do with a dream I just had" Byleth replied, clearly still drowsy from sleeping this much 

"A dream? You almost never have dreams. What was it about?" Jeralt asked her, curious about what she had seen 

"I dreamt of a war. There was a beautiful lady, with long teal hair. She was wielding a silver sword that looked like lightning and was fighting against a white-haired man. It was a difficult fight but the lady managed to win against, brutally stabbing the man while screaming. After she was done she picked up his sword. One that resembled bones and was golden. She held it close to her, whispered something, and the dream ended. It was weird. I felt like...the sword was calling for me. It felt more real than the rest of the dream. It was very...bizarre to say the least" Byleth explained, monotone voice but eyes full of confusion, or rather something he couldn't place. He couldn't understand which war his daughter had dreamt about, but he didn't care that much. Sure it was rare for her dream, and it _was_ a weird dream, but he had seen and experienced way more weird stuff in his life

"Captain! Byleth!" a panting man rushed in the room "We...we need you down immediately. Bandits are attacking" he panickly blurred out "I'm heading back to inform the other" And he left as quickly as he had come. Byleth and Jeralt shared a look, exchanged a small nod and went their own ways to get ready for another battle

"Curses! Can't I have one week without needing to battle? Whatever, this shouldn't take long. We'll finish off these bandits and go back to Remire to rest" Jeralt told himself while making his way towards the forest where the bandits had been. But if only he knew how drastically this encounter would change both his and his daughter's life

* * *

Red. Blue. Gold. Three colors he knew well enough. But even better he knew the uniform the three figures were wearing. Silver hair, blonde hair and brown hair. He quickly understood what that meant and cursed this day even further

"We are being attacked by bandits" they said "We would appreciate it if you helped us" they said. For someone who has being attacked they seemed oddly calm. The red looked impressed but deep down was judging, deep down the blue one looked sincere but deep down was hurting, the gold one looked laid-back but deep down was suspicious. Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude. Red, blue, gold. All regal colors, fit for royalty

He knew he couldn't decline, so he reluctantly agreed to help them "Let's get this over with quickly. Make sure our guests remain safe. Byleth! You're with me" he shouted his orders as they were getting ready to fight

"We will assist you as well. We might not look like it but we can prove useful" The blue one said earnestly _'Oh you do alright'_ Jeralt though. "Okay, but stay close. Byleth you ready?" he asked, shifting his attention from the heirs to his daughter. 

"Yes dad" was all she replied with, giving him a small nod and redying her weapon 

"Then let's go!" Jeralts voice roared through the forest and the battle began

It was an easy battle. He had heard of Kostas, just a wondering banding trying to make a name for himself. He managed to run away after being defeated cursing him and everyone else. He heard footsteps running towards him from behind. He couldn't place who they were until he heard their voice. "Ugh...why him?" was all he managed to say, sighing heavily in defeat

"Captain! I can't believe it! Is it really you? It's been so long" the loud man basically screamed with excitement

"...Dad? You know this guy?" Byleth asked, looking over at him

"Ah yes, he is an old... acquaintance of mine"

"How have you been Captain? Goddess, it's been forever since I last saw you. Is this lovely lady your child?" the loud man asked, his voice obnoxiously high 

"Yes, I'm Byleth. Hello" she told him, obviously annoyed

"What a nice girl you have there Captain. I'm Alois, I used to serve under your father" Alois said as he introduced himself to her, bowing

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you Alois, but me and Byleth have to go. See you around" Jerakt shot back quickly, harrying to leave as soon as possible

"Right..." Alois sighed "See you, Captain...Wait a minute! Why don't you come back to the Monastery with us? Rhea has certainly missed you. As have I!" He laughed loudly and this time it was Jeralt's turn to sigh, and he did, quite loudly in fact 

"I suppose I can't run away forever"

"The monastery...?" Byleth asked, tilting her head to the side

"I'll explain later kid, now go talk to the others" Jeralt said, motioning to where the three lords were. If he wasn't completely sure before then now he was. Those three were the heirs to the three countries; Adrestia, Feargus and Leicester. Red, blue and gold. He could hear the conversation his daughter was having with them

"So you haven't heard of the knights of Seiros? The most renowned group of knights in _all_ of Fodlan?" Edelgard, the red one, asked shockingly

"I'm sorry, my father never mentioned them" was all she could manage to reply with. She was feeling uneasy being with them right now. He realized that much. But it was better than her having a conversation with Alois.

 _'Alois. Right. He was still talking"_ he thought

"What have you been doing ever since you left? You haven't aged at all since I last remember you!" He smiled at him "Well, you can tell me while we walk towards the monastery. I'm sure lady Rhea is eager to meet you" he turned his attention to the three lords and Byleth "Kids! Enough talking! We are leaving for the monastery" he shouted

Jeralt caught Byleth's gaze, he knew she was confused. He spoke a silent _"I'll explain later'_ to her and after her cautious nod, he joined Alois and the other knights

The walk felt like torture. Alois wouldn't stop talking and asking questions, even his other subordinates seemed to be getting tired of him. While he couldn't hear them, further behind as they were, he was willing to bet that Byleth was in the same position as him. Neither of them liked people too much, and even more so her 

"Ah! Here it is" he heard Edelgard say loudly

"Well, looks like we are here, You should go visit Lady Rhea first. Take miss Byleth too, I'm sure she would want to meet her too" Alois said, glancing towards Byleth for a moment only to turn his face back to Jeralt again. The only response he could muster was a sigh 

* * *

"A teacher, huh. Have you decided on a house? Jeralt asked his daughter

"I have, I would prefer not to teach at all but I guess I can't decide for myself here. And you are apparently the captain now... Right?" Byleth replied as she took a bit of her meal. They were in his quarters, finally alone ever since coming here two weeks ago

"Yeah, I used to work here back in the day but it's been so long I've forgotten about it"

"Well, this archbishop lady certainly hasn't. She honestly scares me a bit. I don't trust her" she said in a low voice, they might be alone but even the walls had ears here

"Good choice kid. Anyways, I heard that you are to have a mock battle against the other houses. Don't push your students too much or they might get upset at you. Wouldn't want that, especially for your first task" he said teasingly

She narrowed her eyes, it didn't happen very often so he knew she was annoyed "As if I could care less. I don't like this place anyways. Too many people. Too many responsibilities. Too many questions. It's overbearing, I just want to go back. Guess that will have to wait" she sighed as she finished her complaint

"I'm sorry kid I know it's hard on you, to suddenly start socializing no less teaching a bunch of children. Try to take it easy at least" He told her as he patted her head and started messing with her hair. She simply smacked his hand and moved her head to the other side as she said "I know, I'm trying my best, but it certainly isn't easy. I just hope this ends soon and we can go back. Also, don't do that, I'm not a child anymore" she told me, the last phrase filled with an annoyed tone

"Well, you'll always be kid to me" He reached out for her head again. This time she didn't push him away, but simply let out a groan. Jeralt smiled at his victory

"Right, I've been meaning to ask you. Which house did you choose?" He said after a few comforting moments of silence

"The Blue Lions" she said. He pulled his hand away from her head and began eating the last of his meal as they were fitted next to one another on his sofa. He was concerned whether she made the right choice, seeing as the prince had a hidden darkness behind him, but he trusted her. It seemed only time would tell.

* * *

A knock on the door

"Come in" said a male voice 

"Seteth, hello"

"Ah Jeralt, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the green-haired man asked in an attempt to seem polite to the man standing before him 

"I wanted to ask something of you. If you happen to see Byleth, can you tell her to come to the graveyard? I want to talk with her" Jeralt asked, his usual harsh tone against the man dropped

"I assume you wish to speak to her regarding her mother...Sitri?" 

_Sitri_... he hadn't heard that name in so many years. He never forgot about it, but he refused to speak of it. It was her name, his late wife's name, and he wanted to keep it clean of impurities. Keep it pure like she once was. Seteth was saying something but he didn't pay attention. Couldn't pay attention. He didn't move, too taken aback by the sudden mention of her name. It hurt

Eventually, Seteth stopped talking and all Jeralt could pick up from the conversation was how he had also lost his own wife. It was sad, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. All that remained was silence. Silence and more silence. Not comforting but awkward silence. Finally, he spoke up "...Yeah" was all he said, a void taking its place in his eyes as he stood to close the door and exit the room

"Dad? Seteth told me to come find you" Byleth's voice echoed throughout the graveyard. It was warmer than usual, he noticed "What are you doing here?" she asked as she moved forward to get closer to him

"Do you see this gravestone?" he asked. She nodded "This...is where your mother is resting" he told her bittersweetly 

"Why here of all places? Did she use to live in the monastery?" 

_'Of course she'd ask that"_ he thought to myself. Truly, he didn't know if it was the right to bring her here, but it felled wrong not showing this, her mother, to her. She had the right to know

" She and I met here a long time ago. During our years together we stayed here. It only felt natural to...bury her here too" he said, refusing to look at Byleth. Instead, his eyes focused on the small marble grave in front of him

"I'm sorry dad, I wish she could have survived. It sounds like you really loved each other and I...I'd like to have met her as well" she told him and reached to grab his hand. He took it. It had been a few months since their arrival at the monastery and it had changed her. Made her more... expressive, even if only by a bit. It made him happy

"You look a lot like her. Each time I brought her a peculiar flower her whole face would light up. But she smiled the most when she was pregnant with you kid" For some reason, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Instead, talking about her felt almost...cathartic, and he could feel her happiness too as he did. He moved his hand into his pocket and took out a small ring. "In time, I want to give this to you. Make sure to give it someone you love, just as I loved her" he told her, his eyes locked with her own, affectionate and warm

"It's beautiful. Alright, dad. Thank you" she replied, her hand still in his. She was always so independent so it was nice to be able to hold her as if she was small again, and it was rare as much as it was nice. She was strong. She didn't need him. But he was the opposite. He loved and grew dependant on her. He knew he didn't show it enough, as other fathers might, but he knew it was true

"She must have been very happy with you" she spoke up after a comfortable moment of silence

"She was, and I'm sure she's happy right now watching over us" he told her, now his side turned to the tombstone 

"Dad?"

"Yes, kid?"

"I know this is sudden but could I hug you? I'm sure that seeing us so close next to her, would bring a smile to her face" she struggled with her words, struggled to put up a smile but she did it anyway

He didn't expect her to ever ask for a hug. There have been times, especially when she was younger that he wanted to take her in his arms but each time he hesitated. But she was right. Is she saw them like that, It would sure make her happy

"Of course" he told her as she moved closer to him

They fell to the ground in front of the grave. She was small, she reminded him of her mother. They stood like that, silent, for some time. None of them wanted to move, cherishing and enjoying the moment. It was one of the rare times Jeralt could hug Byleth and one even rarer to see her this relaxed aside from her sleep. It was getting late, but he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like this a bit longer

Eventually, Byleth was the one to speak up first "Dad, it's getting late, and I have class tomorrow" 

"Yeah, sorry kid" he replied as he began to get up from his seat near her grave

"Don't apologize. I...enjoyed this as well. It was nice" She told him as she smiled. Her smile, just as pretty as her mother's. He liked her smile, it was rare and he cherished it. As a father, it made him happy

"I'm glad kid. We should do this again someday then. Now go get some rest" he told her and motioned to the stairs behind them

"Yeah, we should. Well goodnight Dad" she said and he replied with his signature _'Goodnight kid'_ almost too automatically as he watched her leave

He stayed there just a bit longer, remembering fondly of his memories with his beloved wife. He couldn't quite that night, so he simply stared blankly at the gravestone, lost. Hoping, wishing, she was happy up there looking down at them

* * *

He woke up early. It was a free Sunday. He had nothing to do and he didn't feel like training. So, he did what else liked to pass his time with. Fish. It didn't matter where we were, fishing would always help him relax. Be it near a river in the middle of nowhere or inside the renowned monastery's pond. Though if he has, to be honest, he did prefer the riverbank more, if only for the tranquillity it provided

"Oh Dad" he heard a small voice say "I didn't expect to find you here"

"Ah, hey kid. I was a bit restless so I decided to fish for a bit. Do you want to join me? he asked her gingerly as he turned around to face her 

"Yeah" she smiled "I'd like that" she replied and began walking closer towards him to take a seat

 _Another_ _smile_ he thought "You've grown more expressive and talkative since we came here. Have the little ones affected you so much? he asked her as she started putting the bait on her rod

"Hmm, I think they helped...but you did too dad. I'm still not...as normal, and I never will be, but I like how I am more...emotional now" she said

 _'No, I didn't do anything'_ he wanted to say, but instead he settled with a simple "I'm glad to see you happy" accompanied with a small smile

They stayed like that in silence for some time. It wasn't awkward, in fact, it was nice, like it always had been. But this time...he wanted to talk. So he asked her, breaking the silence "So, the blue lions huh? How are they? That prince of theirs seems quite earnest. I hope they haven't caused you any trouble" his eyes still locked on the pond

"Ah no. They can be a bit hard at times, especially Felix and Sylvain, but most of the time they behave well. And Dimitri" she averted her eyes at the mention of his name, a blush creeping up her face just like the morning sky's pink color "Dimitri is such a sweet boy, he gets easily flustered so people like to tease him. Thankfully I have Ingrid to help me put them back in their place" 

And so she continued, telling him of her student's quirks and habits. About how Dedue loved tending to the flowers. How Annette and Ashe were afraid of shoots and Mercedes loved to scare them. How Sylvain and Felix would always get in trouble and it would fall to Dimitri and Ingrid to calm them down. Even how the golden deer's Lysithea and Marriane came to join her and slowly opened up to everyone.

She looked so...happy talking about them, and he could hear her talk like this for hours. She went on to tell him of their weapon affinities and of the missions they had gone through together. Once she stopped, it was his turn to reply "They sound like a lively bunch. I'm thankful to them that they make you so happy. Make sure to keep them safe, but protect yourself too kid" he told her as he reached to ruffle her hair. He hesitated but did so anyway as he smiled at the. Her eyes lit up and she smiled back, turning her head from the pond to him

He was happy

_She_ was happy

And that was all that mattered

It had gone late and the sun had started to go down. The sky had a beautiful orange-purple color at the edges, with barely any clouds. And if you looked up, you could see the stars that had started coming out of their hiding spot during the day. Most people had already retreated in their rooms and it was just him and Byleth

"It's a beautiful evening isn't it?" Suddenly he broke the silence. His eyes were still looking at the sunset, not bothering to move them

"Yeah...It is" she told him, her eyes, too, glued on the never-ending sky. Her voice was sweet as honey this time, the sweetest he had ever heard her. He was proud of her but most importantly he was happy with her

And once again they fell into a familiar and comfortable silence

* * *

 _'A ball huh?'_ Jeralt thought as he moved down the stairs of the second floor. Lady Rhead had summoned him about a new mission he had to take care of _"However, there will be a ball at the end of this moon, I would like for you to be back before it starts, I am quite sure you would enjoy it"_ He recalled her saying. "What business do I have with a bunch of teenagers" he mumbled under his breath as he automatically began to walk towards Byleth's room. Once he reached the door he knocked, announcing his presence 

"Come in dad" she said. He obliged, opening the door just enough so he could come inside. He found her sitting on her desk, focused on whatever task she was doing

"Grading tests?" he asked her. She nodded

He had missed it. She didn't nod as often anymore. It wasn't a bad thing, he was just not used to it yet

"Anyways, perfect timing dad. I wanted to take a break. What brings you here?" She finished grading a test and turned around to face him, seated still

"Ah well, nothing too amazing. I'll be away for this month due to a mission. But I'll be back for this ball event or whatever

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be one to enjoy such things" she shot him with a smug look, a rarety to see her like this

"Well...I don't. Lady Rhea ordered me to for whatever reason" he replied back, playing with her hair, as he often did. She didn't seem annoyed at it and for that he was grateful. She might be 22 but to him, she would always seem small

"Well, good luck with the mission nonetheless. I know how strong you are, but your stubbornness is just as strong" she told him as she began to turn towards her paperwork

"Hah! As if you are one to talk. Don't worry about me kid. Just take care of yourself and the little ones"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. See you soon dad"

"See you soon kid" 

And with that, he was gone from her room just as fast as he had come

* * *

"Hey um, Felix?"

"Yes Annette"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"H-Huh? Ah..well I-i wouldn't mind"

"Great! Let's go then"

Jeralt sighed. So innocent. It was fun to see the otherwise moody Felix so flustered to the gingered-haired girl. He never liked this kind of fancy noble dances, that's why he simply stayed at the bar. Leonie was talking to him just a bit ago but Lorenz decided to ask her to dance and she reluctantly agreed. He spotted Raphael on the buffet along with Ingrid who was scolding him until Sylvain took her to dance. Dorothea kept changing partners, but it seemed like she had danced the most with... _'hmm what was his name again? Right, Ferdinand von Aegir'_ he thought to himself. Ashe and Caspar were...chasing after a cat for some reason. Mercedes was talking with Dedue and Petra was showing Lindhardt a Brigit dance. Marrianne was dancing with Hilda and Flayn seemed to be in a deep conversation with Ignatz, much to his surprise, Seteth was just watching them. He spotted a panicked Bernadetta, hiding in a corner and what seemed to be Hubert trying, and succeeding, in scaring her. Lastly, he saw Lysithea scolding Cyril on proper footwork and the boy simply tried his best to keep up with her. And that left...the three house leaders. Edelgard, in her usual bright red color, was dancing with a guy and Dimitri, dressed in royal blue that complimented his blonde hair, was dancing with a girl right next to her. _'Complete opposites'_ he mumbled to himself. He spotted Claude talking with Byleth, bring to charm her into dancing. Apparently, it worked

He simply watched her, as students upon students came to ask for her hand to dance. Eventually, the blue prince she had told him so much about asked her as well, his cheeks as red as Edelgard's dress. She smiled at him, the brightest smile he had ever seen from her, her cheeks a bit flushed as well, and he simply smiled at both of them

Some time had passed, even Byleth had retreated outside towards the Goddess Tower _'Probably to meet with the prince'_ he thought. "What am I doing here? Why did Rhea want me to be here? This is just some teenage nonsense" he told himself "Thanks for the drinks" he added as he spoke to the barman and began to walk towards the exit of the ballroom. 

"Dad?" he heard a familiar voice call him as soon as he opened the door and saw her standing there. She looked so pretty with the black short simple dress. Her hair was tied up in a small bun and she even had a little makeup on

"What's up with the get-up?" he asked her

"Blame Mercedes and Annette. They forced both me and Ingrid to stay and get dressed for today" she sighed "Are you going outside?" 

"Yeah, that's the plan, This is too tiring for me and all I'm doing is just watch anyways" he replied to her "Well, don't let me keep you from your fun kid. Be careful" he said and walked outside

"Actually, this is tiring me as well" she said sheepishly "Can I join you?"

"Of course"

"Thanks, dad"

They stayed up late that night, they retreated to the small pond at first. They didn't fish, but simply drank and talked about all kinds of things. After some time, they went to the greenhouse and watched the flowers as the moonlight crept in from its roof to light them up. He told her more about her mother. How they met, how kinda and beautiful she was, and how good she was at cooking. They talked for a long time, they grew closer than ever and finally, after all those years, his wife's absence didn't sting as much, and finally, he managed to understand his daughter more as he saw her smile. A true and a real smile. A beautiful smile. He was proud of her but more importantly, he was happy. Happy to be her father and to see her like this. 

Eventually, she fell asleep to his stories, but he didn't stop. He continued talking, continued lulling her to sleep. It was late, almost everyone had gone back to their own rooms, tired from the night's festivities. As much as he wanted to stay like this with her, they had a mission tomorrow and she needed to rest

"Hey kid" he told her, almost whispering "It's late, let's get you back to your room"

"Hmm...ok dad. I'll get up" she told him and got up from her seat at the floor next to him. They walked towards the room, it wasn't a long walk and they reached their door in less than five minutes

"Goodnight kid" he bid her goodbye as they reached their destination and turned around

"Hey dad?" she told him and he turned around to face her

"Yes, kid?"

"I love you" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist, a big smile on her face "...And thank you for everything dad" she said, her voice barely hearable as it got muffled by his shirt

"I love you too Byleth" he said affectionately, playing with her hair and placing a small kiss on the top of her head "And thank you too. I'm sure that your mother is very proud of you, as am I" he added softly 

"Hehe thanks, dad...mom" she told him, almost as low as a whisper

"Well go sleep now kid. Tomorrow will be a long day. Get some rest"

"Yeah, you too dad" he heard her say as he closed the door of her room and went to his own quarter's to rest for the mission tomorrow

* * *

It was an easy battle, but that didn't make it any less disturbing. Children...students transforming into demonic beasts. Everything felt wrong. They were used, he was sure of that. What felt even worse...was that they had died. At least...they were able to save four students, among them Monica. A girl that the death knight had captured. Something was off about her. He had to talk with Byleth about it later

"Dad! Everything went ok?" she shouted from a few feet away _'_ _Good. She was safe'_ he immediately thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I haven't done before. How are you holding up?" he shouted back at her 

"I'm fine too" her mouth moved up to form a smile as she replied to him

"Excuse me, mister?" a red-haired girl, Monica, said from his side. He turned around to face her "I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I was so scared" the girl made a fake cry as she voiced her _'thank yous'_ to him

"Ah...It was no problem. Just doing my job" he told her. He just wanted her to leave. Something about her made him uneasy

"Still! Thank you ever so much sir" she smiled at him. He has been around people long enough to know not to trust that smile 

"Your welcome. Run along now lass"

She began walking but quickly turned out. He heard Byleth's screech as she lashed out the Sword of the Creator. A magic spell...or shield, he couldn't tell. He was in pain, bleeding. Just like her hair, crimson red liquid was coming out from his side _"Damn it. An organ'_. He heard footsteps, running. The girl had disappeared along with the weapon that she stabbed him with. It wasn't an ordinary one, but right now, he couldn't focus on that. His entire body was in flames, aching. This...this was it. He had felt like this once before, but this time Rhea was nowhere to be found to save him again

He felt something hot fall on his cheek and he, reluctantly, opened his eyes. And he saw her. She was there, holding him. She was there and she was...crying. It was the first time he had seen her cry. He never thought he would be the one she cried for. His heart was breaking seeing her like this, and yet he was relieved that she was able to express such an emotion.

"I never thought...that the first time I'd see you cry...It would be for me...It's sad but...I'm happy for it" Bittersweet, he should have added but didn't. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't want to..leave you so soon..."

She remained silent and kept crying. At that moment she looked even more like her mother "I..know" he coughed "how strong you are. You have grown...so much. As someone who has been watching over you...for so long you have made me...so happy and proud" He didn't have much time. She was crying even more now, and as if the goddess could feel her sorrow she commanded the clouds to weep for her as well "Kid...you were..the best thing to happen _cough_ to me" he couldn't hold it back either, tears started to run down his face as well. Truthfully, he didn't want to leave her. He hadn't felt this scared...in a very long. He knew that she would survive but, selfishly, he wanted to stay and watch over her. But...it was as if the goddess was punishing him for the sin of not being a good father to Byleth...He couldn't blame her. He was losing consciousness...his time was almost over

"You...made me very happy kid. I...love you...Byleth" he could see it...the light. He barely heard a whisper _"The person who made me happy first and taught me emotions...was you dad. I love you too"_ the voice said. He knew she was crying and hugging him. He was sad he had to leave her when she was still so young but...he had lived long enough he supposed. _"I'll miss you"_ he heard Byleth say through small tears and her voice became even sweeter and familiar than it once was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I've missed you," another voice said, in the same sweet way, just as he remembered it. He saw her hand reaching out for him to grab it "Welcome back my love" she said and he saw her face, smiling like she always had been, and he felt all his pain and anguish disappear into the light they were surrounded by. She was so beautiful, her teal hair complimenting her pale skin as they reached her shoulders. She looked just like he remembered all those years back. He saw her smile, took her hand, and he realized that was where he belonged

"I've missed you too, Sitri," he said. And just like that, he was finally at peace. He was finally home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who beta-ed this and especially to Aki for motivating me! You are the best and I love you girl. Also, the two characters "Devin" and "Ray" are two of my friends and wanted to mention them cause I appreciate them very much
> 
> This is my first ever complete fic so criticism is always appreciated! If you liked it please consider leaving kudos or a comment. Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
